barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Merchandise
Mattel has started releasing merchandise relating to the Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse franchise. This includes dolls, playsets and books. Here is the full list of merchandise relating to the franchise: Books Step into Reading series Barbie_Life_in_the_Dreamhouse_Step_Into_Reading_Level_3_Closet_Princess.png|Closet Princess Barbiebook1.2.png|Happy Birthday Chelsea This series is a ‘comic reader’ series which is based upon episodes of the series. Other Barbiebook2.1.png|Barbie: Welcome to my Dreamhouse (sticker book) Barbiebook2.2.png|Barbie: Dreamhouse Party (flaps book) Dolls Friends Assortment 14535394_201306181349.jpg|Barbie doll 14550774_201306191359.jpg|Summer doll 14550777_201306181814.jpg|Midge doll qj-2827_1z.jpg|Raquelle doll Barbie-Life-in-The-Dreamhouse-Nikki-Doll2.jpg|Nikki doll qj-2830_1z.jpg|Ken doll "Barbie's friends Ken, Summer, Teresa, Nikki, Raquelle, and Midge play a big role in her dream life and are always hanging around the Dreamhouse. Inspired by the reality web series Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse, Barbie doll's friends are brought to life. Each doll captures the animated character's facial details which are highlighted by beautiful rooted eyelashes. The dolls sport recognizable fashions from the show and each come with one additional fashion." This is the main series of dolls which will be released in Fall 2013. They include the characters of the series incarnated into dolls. The series was first announced in a press release for New York Toy Fair containing pictures of Teresa, Raquelle, Summer and Midge. These dolls were also at the Toy Fair itself along with dolls for Barbie,Ken and Nikki. There have yet to announce/make dolls for Ryan, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea as well as pet figures for Taffy, Blissa and Tawny. Each female doll has an RRP of $15.99USD while Ken is priced at $19.99USD. These dolls contain two outfits – the first is their primary outfit from the series (their debut outfit from Season 1 or from introduction in Midge and Summer's case), the second is a smaller garment (usually a dress or attached two-piece). They have full articulation similar to the Fashionistas dolls, with rooted eyelashes and accurate faces (e.g. Raquelle’s bears a smirk). Talkin' Dolls Barbie_Life_in_the_Dreamhouse_Feature_Talkin'_Raquelle_Doll_1.jpg|Talkin' Raquelle doll MTY7445lg.jpg|Talkin' Barbie doll pMAT1-14877298enh-z6.jpg|Talkin' Ken doll "Based on the web reality series, these beautiful dolls wear super-stylish fashions from the popular show and say some of their favorite phrases! Plus, they repeats messages that girls can record themselves — for tons of interactive fun!" The Talkin' Barbie and Talkin' Raquelle dolls were unveiled alongside the basic friends assortment line at the New York Toy Fair, while the Talkin' Ken doll was revealed months later. Raquelle and Barbie have rooted lashes, similar to their basic counterparts, however are not articulated in their knees and elbows. Ken has articulated arms. Barbie and Raquelle have an RRP of $22.99USD while Ken is cheaper at just $18.99. While Raquelle and Barbie have a 'talkback' feature that records a voice and plays it back in a similar pitch to the character, the Ken doll will only speak prerecorded phrases and does not possess the talkback feature. Double Packs 14551990_201305300500.jpg|Barbie & Midge 2-pack 0074677524185_500X500.jpg|Raquelle & Summer 2-pack "Double the Dreamhouse® inspired fun with two super-stylish dolls! The friends are dressed for an exciting day out with the trendiest fashions and accessories, including fancy shopping bags and coffee cups!" The 2-pack dolls were unveiled alongside the Talkin' Ken doll in a Mattel catalogue. They are similar to the basic Friends assortment dolls in that they have rooted eyelashes and are fully articulated. They come with some basic accessories, including shopping bags for Barbie and Midge and coffee cups for Raquelle and Summer. Each pack also comes with 2 life-sized friendship bracelets for girls to share with their friends. The 2-pack dolls have an RRP of $29.99USD. Playsets Fashion Vending Machine "When there is a fashion emergency, Barbie and her friends can rely on the nearest Fashion Vending Machine to save the outfit! Girls can make their Dream Closet style visions a reality using Barbie doll's new fashion-saving concept. Girls can load the compartments with their favorite Barbie accessories- purses, shoes and jewelry –then turn the levers to rotate their position within the vending machine. Once a fashion item is selected, girls can slide a lever to make it shoot down the vending machine shaft, ready to be stashed in one of the included shopping bags. Completing an outfit was never this fun or easy!" This is a new playset which has never before been seen (though the shoe vending robot is similar). It looks to come with several pairs of shoes, several purses and have a glass opening feature. The shoes and bags will be scaled to the dolls size. The Fashion Vending Machine has an RRP of $22.99USD.